


Solo per una volta

by CabiriaMinerva



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Repayment, Spin-Off
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1271908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabiriaMinerva/pseuds/CabiriaMinerva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spin-off del capitolo XII di "Twice"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solo per una volta

«Solo per una volta...» mormorò Severus mentre le lenzuola ed i vestiti cadevano ai piedi del letto. «Solo per stanotte...» Trattenne a fatica un'esclamazione roca quando anche gli ultimi veli che coprivano Lily Luna scomparvero. Si tuffò tra la marea di capelli rossi, baciando e mordicchiando la pelle chiara. Quel corpo minuto era talmente invitante... Lo circondò con le braccia, cercando goffamente di placare la propria voglia: la ragazza sembrava così fragile che aveva quasi paura di ferirla mentre la stringeva a sé. 

Erano anni che non toccava una donna perciò, mentre le sue mani stringevano quei piccoli seni sodi e la sua lingua si impossessava di quella di Lily Luna, l'erezione non si fece aspettare. «Sev...» la sua voce, rotta dal desiderio, gli fece dimenticare qualsiasi motivo per cui quello che stavano facendo fosse sbagliato. Ormai la giovane si era accovacciata sopra di lui, abbracciandolo e sfiorandogli il pene sempre più duro con la sua vagina. La voleva. Ora.

Le passò le mani sotto le natiche e, suscitando una piccola protesta che zittì con un bacio lungo e rabbioso, si alzò in piedi. Lily Luna si agganciò velocemente a lui con le gambe e lasciò che Severus l'appoggiasse alla parete, dimentico di qualsiasi gentilezza. La paura di farle male era sparita, sovrastata da ondate di desiderio e passione. Fece scivolare una mano lungo i fianchi sottili della ragazza, poi ancora più giù, sfiorando una macchia di peli di un rosso un po' più scuro dei capelli. Lily Luna inarcò quasi impercettibilmente la schiena, come offrendosi al tocco un po' rude dell'uomo che, senza esitare, tuffò le dita in quell'apertura invitante, trovandola già bagnata. Avrebbe voluto tuffarvi ben altro, ma non voleva che quel momento finisse troppo in fretta:  _dopotutto_ , pensò in un momento di lucidità,  _non ricapiterà mai più_ . 

Incatenò il proprio sguardo a quello della ragazza, così da potersi godere le sue espressioni mentre, con inaspettata gentilezza, disegnava dei piccoli cerchi attorno al clitoride. La reazione non si fece attendere e Severus ridacchiò nel vederla spalancare gli occhi e, dopo che le sue dita avevano iniziato a strofinare un po' più velocemente, nel sentire il suo fiato accelerare. «Sì... ancora...» Lily Luna inarcò nuovamente la schiena e l'uomo approfittò di questo movimento per penetrarla con due dita. «Brava... così.» le mormorò nel sentire il suo bacino ondulare per accoglierle.

«Sev, ti prego» lo guardò con occhi che palesavano un'attesa fattasi insopportabile. «Ti prego...» La sua voce supplicante lo eccitò ancora di più. Sapeva che non sarebbe rimasto duro ancora a lungo – l'astinenza si faceva sentire – quindi tolse le sue dita da Lily Luna e pregustò il momento della penetrazione vera e propria. Mentre stava per prenderla, però, gli venne un dubbio. Lily Luna era ancora così giovane... Si bloccò.

«Cosa c'è?» gli chiese la ragazza, confusa.

«Tu hai già...?» persino nella penombra Severus riuscì a vedere il rossore che le colorò il viso. Come aveva immaginato. «Avresti dovuto dirmelo» aggiunse pacato. Lily Luna abbassò lo sguardo.

«Avevo paura che tu...» si morse un labbro, esattamente come faceva ogniqualvolta era nervosa.

«Che non volessi fare sesso con te perché sei ancora vergine?» Lily Luna annuì. Comprensibile. Sapeva che, in quella nuova generazione, la verginità era spesso vista come un fardello. Ma per lui non era così. Trovava anzi particolarmente eccitante sapere di essere il primo ad assaggiarla e a muoversi dentro di lei. Spinse il proprio pene verso quella piccola pozza bagnata e ve lo strofinò contro. «Se vuoi possiamo fermarci» Lily Luna lo guardò: Severus sapeva che la giovane non avrebbe affatto voluto fermarsi lì, ma doveva darle la possibilità di rifletterci. Le avvicinò la bocca all'orecchio. «Ma sappi che ti voglio esattamente come ti volevo due minuti fa». Lily Luna lo baciò senza parlare mentre con una mano lo invitava dentro di sé.

Severus, dominando a fatica il desiderio che gli urlava di prenderla con foga, la penetrò quasi con dolcezza, bloccandosi non appena la sentì reprimere un gemito di dolore. «Devi dirmelo se ti faccio troppo male» la sua voce tradiva la preoccupazione. Certo, era una storia che nasceva e moriva quella notte, ma non per questo voleva fare i suoi comodi dimenticandosi di lei.

«Non è niente, Sev.» Severus non la contraddisse, malgrado sentisse le dita della giovane premere forte sulla sua schiena, e cominciò a muoversi dentro di lei, lentamente. Non voleva che finisse tutto subito, quindi tentò di concentrarsi sulla boccetta di Felix Felicis che si muoveva a ritmo con loro, ma sapeva che quella prima volta non sarebbe durata a lungo quanto sperasse.  _Magari la seconda..._ «Lily... Non credo di riuscire a trattenermi ancora a lungo» mormorò mentre sentiva l'orgasmo avvicinarsi. 

«Non fa niente, Sev, non fa niente» fu la risposta un po' impastata. Grazie ai racconti di alcune sue amiche, Lily Luna si era preparata ad un po' di fastidio, forse anche ad un po' di dolore, ma l'ondata che l'aveva colta quando Severus era entrato dentro di lei l'aveva un po' intorpidita, inoltre sperava che con il tempo il dolore avrebbe lasciato il posto a qualcosa di meglio.

Il movimento di Severus si fece più veloce, accompagnato da gemiti strozzati. «Sto venendo...» mormorò, suscitando uno strano piacere nella giovane che, malgrado il male che si era impossessato del suo basso ventre, provò una strana gioia nel sentirlo svuotarsi dentro di lei e rilassarsi. (*)

Severus le appoggiò la testa su una spalla e rimasero abbracciati così qualche minuto, appoggiati al muro. Lily Luna accarezzò i lunghi capelli corvini di Severus, ascoltando il suo respiro tornare normale. Quando l'uomo alzò la testa, tentando al contempo di uscire da Lily Luna, la giovane lo strinse a sé. «Pssst» le diede un bacio leggero e l'accarezzò. Ma la giovane lo guardava come se temesse che, una volta separati, non si sarebbero mai più avvicinati.  _E non ha tutti i torti_ , pensò Severus con tristezza. Però le aveva promesso quella notte, che ancora non era finita. «Non è ancora mattina» con gentilezza le fece allentare la presa «e finché non sorge il sole la nostra notte non è finita. Ma ora lasciami dare una pulita.» Doveva averla convinta, perché dopo pochi istanti Lily Luna si era infilata in bagno e lui stava pulendo qualche macchia di sperma e di sangue con un tocco di bacchetta. 

Mentre attendeva il ritorno della giovane, Severus si distese sul letto, senza coprirsi, e chiuse gli occhi. Il rumore dell'acqua che scorreva oltre la porta lo condusse in uno stato di semi veglia, così quando Lily Luna lo raggiunse, alcuni minuti dopo, l'uomo a malapena se ne accorse. La ragazza gli si sdraiò accanto, allungando una mano per accarezzargli il petto, passando le dita leggere sui muscoli: non l'aveva conosciuto ai tempi in cui insegnava ad Hogwarts, ma considerando l'età Lily Luna dedusse che la vita nel Galles doveva avergli giovato.

Ancora carica di adrenalina e curiosa come solo una giovane che ha appena scoperto il sesso può essere, Lily Luna non riusciva a dormire. Tutto quello che voleva era sentirlo sotto le sue mani, dentro di sé e, in pochi istanti, una nuova ondata di desiderio la pervase, ignorando il torpore che ancora non l'aveva abbandonata del tutto. «Sev?» l'uomo non rispose, così Lily Luna decise che l'avrebbe svegliato con un invito non detto a parole che non avrebbe potuto rifiutare. Un po' impacciata, iniziò una serie di piccoli baci: il collo, il petto, e poi giù attorno all'ombelico, e ancora più sotto. Gli baciò il pene e lo accarezzò. Non sapeva bene cosa stava facendo, ma le bastava svegliare Severus ed attirare la sua attenzione.

«Che cosa...?» borbottò l'uomo aprendo gli occhi.

«Volevo svegliarti» sorrise.

«Baciandomi  _lì_ ?» Severus alzò un sopracciglio, poi incrociò le braccia dietro la testa e sorrise sornione. «Cosa speri di fare, di preciso?»

Lily Luna lo guardò con tutta l'innocenza di cui era capace e sfoderò uno dei suoi sorrisi migliori. «Speravo che tu ti svegliassi in più sensi...»

«Hai forse dimenticato, signorina Potter, che non sono più così giovane? Ho dei tempi di ripresa che superano i cinque minuti, sai?» Nel vedere l'espressione di Lily Luna – che evidentemente non aveva tenuto conto della sua età – Severus si sentì un po' in colpa per averla presa in giro, quindi aggiunse: «Però non ti fermerò, se vorrai cercare di  _risvegliarmi._ »

La giovane sorrise –  _Neanche le avessi fatto un regalo_ . – e ricominciò ad accarezzargli il pene, cercando poi, un po' goffamente, di masturbarlo. Severus rise e Lily Luna, avvampando nuovamente,  mormorò «credo dovrai insegnarmi tu come fare...» Stranamente, quest'insolita richiesta  suonò a Severus particolarmente eccitante. «Continua come quando stavi cercando di svegliarmi, eri sulla buona strada» le disse prima di richiudere gli occhi per godersi quelle attenzioni. 

Dopo qualche minuto gli sforzi di Lily Luna vennero ripagati da una nuova erezione. «Mmmh, bravissima» sussurrò l'uomo socchiudendo gli occhi. «Vuoi provare a star sopra?» Sentì dei movimenti ed in pochi istanti il corpo della giovane era sopra il suo e lo accolse nuovamente, muovendosi lentamente – forse per l'inesperienza, forse per qualche residuo di dolore. Lasciò che Lily Luna trovasse il ritmo giusto, assecondandola e sorridendo nel sentire i suoi gemiti di piacere.

«Sei un talento naturale» disse a mezza voce guardandola. Era così bella nuda, sopra di lui, con la testa leggermente reclinata all'indietro. Si appropriò dei suoi seni e dei suoi fianchi, accompagnandone i movimenti sempre più rapidi e secchi. «Sev... Oh... Sì, così!» Lily Luna spalancò gli occhi nel momento dell'orgasmo, seguita dopo poche spinte anche da Severus.

Dopo pochi minuti, e qualche colpo di bacchetta per ripulirsi, Severus e Lily Luna si ritrovarono abbracciati, sotto le lenzuola nere. Severus rimase ad ascoltare il respiro lento ed assonnato della ragazza a lungo prima di riuscire a prender sonno. Quella notte era stata... beh, perfetta. Quasi gli dispiaceva sapere che la prima cosa da fare, dopo le poche ore di sonno che li separavano dal giorno, sarebbe stata mandar via Lily Luna, pregandola di non tornare. Ma era meglio così, per tutti.  
  
 

* * *

  
(*) Mi è stato fatto notare che senza protezioni la nostra Lily Luna potrebbe incorrere in.. piccoli marmocchi indesiderati. Ci avevo pensato anche io, ed infatti ho pensato che tra i maghi, probabilmente, girano pozioni apposite per evitare le gravidanze. Ed è per questo che Severus non indossa il preservativo! :)


End file.
